


Sensory Deprivation

by CLeighWrites



Series: Sam - One Word Drabble Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam rarely lets you take the lead, tonight you pulled out the blindfold





	Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> _Sam + Blindfold_

You bit your lip as you tried to decide what to do with the blinded giant you had currently at your disposal. Sam so rarely released control, especially in the bedroom; you really wanted to enjoy this. It was just a matter of _how_ to enjoy it.

Straddled over his legs, you could tell by the bulge in his boxer briefs that he was enjoying himself thus far. He wasn’t handcuffed or confined, but he didn’t reach for the blindfold, yet. In your head, that was the game…get him so riled up that he wanted to see you, to anticipate what was coming next. 

You settled for touching him everywhere; with your hands, with your lips, with your teeth, with your nails. Rewarded for each touch by all the pornographic moans and gasps and pants coming out of Sam’s mouth. The sensation of him writhing under you, completely at your command had you dripping for him. This was just as much a tease for you as it was for him. 

When you were pretty sure neither one of you could take anymore you finally unsheathed and mounted him. His hands found their natural place on your hips as you started at a break neck pace. Neither of you being able to last long after all the build up, Sam spurted hot into you as you clenched and pulsed around him.

Breathless, you fell down beside him and removed the cover from his eyes. You both laughed when you looked at each other, still trying to catch your breath. 

“We may have to make that a regular thing,” was all he could say as he pulled you into him and bruised your lips with a desperate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
